Hail, my queen
by JCBookworm
Summary: Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone reflect on their husbands. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries.
1. Hera

This the first fanfiction I haven't deleted, so please, no flames.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have done, never will.

Hera

-OO-

Hera sighed slightly mournfully as she locked the door that led from her anti-chamber to her bedroom. Her husband had cheated on her - again. She had no wish to face him and another excuse about how it wasn't what it had seemed. She didn't even want to face the present that Zeus would have got her; moonbeam tiaras, diamond and emerald necklaces, dresses woven out of sunlight. She had had them all before and they just didn't seem special. They made it seem as if he could buy her forgiveness, made it seem like she was weak. And if there was one thing that Hera was, it was not weak.

She sunk down onto a teal-coloured day-bed and stared around the room she was in, her vision blurred with tears. Then she had a sudden flash of inspiration. She could go and visit Aphrodite! Hera gathered up her colourful skirts and started to walk out, stopping when she bumped into Zeus. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and launching into a speech, interrupting Hera's furious tirade even before it had started.

"I know that you shouldn't need to forgive me, and I'm sorry," Zeus mumbled. "I know that I should be faithful, like you. But I would like just one more chance. Please." And he held out his hand. Nestled in his palm was a gorgeous white rose, sparkling with dew. Hera caught her breath. She hadn't known that Zeus was capable of such sweetness. Smiling, she gently kissed his cheek. The couple held each other's hands and they stood there, looking into each other's eyes.


	2. Amphitrite

Thanks for the reveiws!

Disclaimer: Can one own Greek Mythology? Excluding Greeks. Oh, and Greek dieties. Although they _are_ Greek anyway...

Amphitrite

-00-

Amphitrite giggled as her pet dolphin tickled her toes. Up high, the golden sun shone down on her, warming her skin. Amphitrite brushed her blackish-blue hair away from her face and gazed around the secluded cove she was settled sand was white and the waves that lapped at the beach were turquoise. Amphitrite had found the beach when she was running from Poseidon. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of her husband. _Her husband, god of the sea. _Yes, she liked the sound of that. And to think, she hadn't actually wanted him to marry her, let alone have two children.

Yet sometimes, just sometimes, she caught herself wondering what life would have been like if she hadn't married him. Times like now. Her husband had been acting so secretively, she just couldn't help but wonder if he was having an affair. On that thought, she slid into the sea and set off home. When she got to the sea palace, it was dark; inside and out. The hallway was empty. As Amphitrite wondered what was happening, a dark shape came up behind her and grabbed her waist. Amphitrite spun to face captor and found herself staring into the sea green eyes of Poseidon.

"Happy 50th anniversary, sweetheart." He muttered.


	3. Persephone

Yay! My last chapter! I never thought this would happen!

Disclaimer: No owney *sob*

Persephone

-00-

Persephone sat on a bench in her garden. The poplars let off a shadow of strange gloom, yet Persephone loved them. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was reminded off her husband, Hades, whenever she saw them; menacing on top, yet needing only a little love to give it back. Even she had been fooled by Hades' act of darkness. Now she loved him so much that she almost dreaded going up to her mother. Persephone did love Demeter, but the goddess of agriculture was overly protective.

Hades was, Persephone decided, one of the nicest gods she had ever met. She never needed to worry about him having an affair with a mortal; he wouldn't break his oath. Whenever she cried, Hades would be there to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it was okay. Whenever she got scared, he would take her shoulders and stare into her eyes, black meeting green. That in itself made her feel safe. He could kiss her and make her feel like they were the only ones in the world, or he could close himself up and make her feel like her heart was breaking. He called her his flower, his light; she giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

But, in a couple of months, all that would be over. Persephone would go to the upperworld while Hades stayed in his realm of darkness. There would be no one to hug her when she cried, no one to stare into her eyes when she got scared. There would be no midnight dances, no dinners by candlelight.

Persephone loved her husband. Maybe that _was_ why she liked the poplars. They scared her at first, but as you came to know them, you also came to love them.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review! what chapter was your favourite?


End file.
